As one kind of vehicle operation pedal apparatus such as a brake pedal or a clutch pedal, there has been known an apparatus including (a) an operation pedal supported by a pedal support member so as to be pivotable about one axis, and (b) a return spring having one end portion engaged with a bracket plate member disposed on the operation pedal and the other end portion engaged with a position fixing member, in which (c) the operation pedal is returned to an original position in accordance with an urging force of the return spring upon cancellation of a depressing operation of the operation pedal. Such an apparatus is described in, for example, Patent Document 1.